Fireworks and Other Explosions
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Full and accurate summary with the first chapter, I'm hoping that this story will cover bits of where Mutants in Magix and Violet eyes will eventually leave off. If not, well it's at least entertaining.


**Fireworks and Other Explosions**

**Summary: Set after Mutants in Magix and Behind the Violet Eyes but before Looking Glass and What Happened Next. After graduating from Cloud Tower Lilith moves with John back to Earth to attend college and maintain their still blossoming relationship while her friends remain in the magical dimension. What follows is an assortment of oddness, obstacles and the realization that no matter what you may think, no one is invincible.**

**Note: Please don't mind the butchered accents. I'm trying my best here. Or is it heah? Also in order to understand the pairings you should read Mutants in Magix and Behind the Violet Eyes.**

**Dedication: Dear Rogue Scholar. Because without her Mutants in Magix story none of this would have happened.**

**Disclaimer: Men- Proof that even God appreciates a good joke.**

**Chapter One: It's Hard to say Good Bye **

**_Cloud Tower School For Witches- Late Afternoon_**

"I can't believe it's graduation day." Starla gushed to her friends, adjusting the sleeves of her deep violet graduation gown.

"Ah can't believe ah made it through this whole thang." Rogue gasped her southern accent coloring her words.

"I can't believe you're actually graduating." Aradia chided her friend as she her long blood red hair into a decent braid.

"We could say the same for you." Thorn retorted as she applied some lipstick. "Imagine having boys and still acing all those advanced classes."

Aradia shrugged her slender shoulders. "What can I say? I'm gifted academically but that doesn't seem to work socially?"

"I'd say it's quite the opposite." Luna teased.

"Well the eyes have it so let's get to the assembly hall before Miss Griffin decides against allowing us to leave." Lilith announced as she quickly slipped on a pair of deep red heels.

Nodding in agreement the other girls quickly filed out of Starla's dorm room where they had obviously been getting themselves ready for the long walk across the stage.

**_Cloud Tower Courtyard- Early Evening_**

"I'm so glad that's over with!" Luna exclaimed kicking off her silver sandals. "Now we can relax."

"And burn the books." John added hopefully.

"Whatever Pyrex." Lilith retorted glaring at her boyfriend. "Just make sure you don't set yourself on fire."

"I'll be careful luv."

"You'd better. I want to spend time with my friends tonight. Not hang out with you in the infirmary because you can't stop yourself from burning."

"Such a caring girl you have there." Russell joked.

"Thanks mate…I think." John replied with uncertainty as Lilith started playing with a small fire ball.

"So Aradia, who's watching Ian tonight?" Sapphire asked trying to redirect Lilith's ire before the fire witch caused some damage.

"My father flew in from Eterna for a Conference of the Elders." Alex explained to the lapis haired witch. "He hasn't seen his grandson and wanted to give Ari and I a night to ourselves."

"Just don't get her knocked up again." Anakin warned the older boy, glaring at him.

"Ani!" Aradia gasped, her face turning the same vibrant shade as her hair.

"Hey. Where are Emer and Speedy?" Dusk asked noting that it was her turn to change the subject.

"Not a bloody clue." John replied grinning, "But I hope they're having fun wherever they're at."

"You're bloody evil do you know that?" Pandora said throwing a piece of cheese at her best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey no throwing the food!" Scott shouted from his end of the table.

"Whatever Scooter." Lilith yelled back tossing a plastic cup in the older boy's direction. She hit him dead on in the forehead.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"But it wasn't food!" Luna pointed out smirking.

"Zat's true." Kurt added.

"I meant no throwing anything!" Scott defended.

"No, you said no throwing food." Musa countered as Ryder grabbed a handful of Jell-O and tossed it at Riven.

"I thought it was implied."

"Looks like this argument is going to continue for a while." John observed as he watched Remy join in the arguing by starting a food fight. "Let's get out of here for a while luv."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Lilith replied straightening, taking John's hand and allowing him to lead her away from the tables of boisterous students celebrating graduation and the end of the school year with their friends.

When they reached a secluded area John stopped and pulled Lilith in front of him.

"Why'd we stop?" the blonde fire witch asked with some concern in her voice.

"So I could do this." John whispered before leaning down to kiss her. When they broke the kiss Lilith just leaned against his chest not speaking. "Are you okay?" John asked after Lilith had been silent for three minutes.

"Physically yes, but mentally I feel as though I've been run over by a pack of trolls."

"Ev'ry thing will be fine luv, you'll do just fine."

"Easy for you to say, you're not moving to a new planet and your friends aren't about to go postal about who you'll be moving in with." Lilith muttered.

"You really think that my mates will be fine wi' me an' you livin' together? Especially considering it's me?"

"Point taken. Maybe I should just stay in Solaria?"

"You can't. I'd miss you too much. And you know as well as I do there's nothing else for you back there."

Lilith's eyes widened at the sincerity of John's speech, usually he was just a pest getting everyone riled up by pushing buttons. Instead he was standing in front of her in an isolated area telling her she should stick with him with the stars and moon as witnesses. Sighing in resignation she just moved closer in his arms. "I know, but it's just so hard to say good bye to everything I know. Even if it's only bad memories."

"I understand Lil, truly I do." John murmured against her hair. "But some things are for the best. And it's not like you can't go back here."

"You're right. You know for once in your life you're really right. Now there's just one small problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Telling those magic girls where I'm going tomorrow."

**_Bon Voyage_**

**Yeah I know it was a choppy beginning. But all my beginnings are choppy because all my thoughts are with the action of the story. Anyways, please review this because it will make me feel better since I've had a crappy day and you don't want me to cry. Any questions on characters or pairings don't hesitate to email me or drop an IM.**


End file.
